supergirl one shots
by ImaginaryDragons
Summary: supergirl one shots mostly sanvers some supercorp and supercat and other various relationships. hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Alex is a sleep talker

The first time Maggie notices it is when she is woken up at four in the mourning by a very worried sounding Alex danvers who is on the other side of the bed trying to communicate into an earpiece that she's not wearing.

" this is agent danvers we need evac right now the globulous is out of containment and may I add it is disgusting." alex had such a serious tone while she was ordering around her agents for a nonexistent mission although she was laying in bed covered with a plush comforter. Maggie did her best to hide an undignified snort she was pretty sure there was no such thing as a globulous alien in the first place. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and took a video of the agent sleep fighting aliens it may or may not have made it's way into Winn's hands and gotten passed around the deo.

The second time is arguably even better alex had fallen asleep in the car, the four of them were on their way to a vacation house about three hours out of national city lena and kara were in the back of the car kara had already fallen asleep on lena's shoulder lena herself looked like she was about to fall asleep as well. The danvers had spent most of the night chasing after a rather smart speedy alien of unidentified origin it had managed to keep the two up into the early morning.

Lena and kara had not officially stated that they were dating yet everyone knew it was only a matter of time before the two would be. Especially since Kara had finally dumped the intergalactic frat boy she had called a boyfriend. He has been moping around the DEO and the bar.

Kara's head shot up suddenly eyes still closed still asleep. She turned her head back and forth slowly looking for something without opening her eyes.

" they have the chocolate pecan pie I repeat agent Danvers they have taken the pie!" Her voice was distraught with genuine worry for the non-existent pie. It is the best pie in the galaxy. Lena and Maggie both snickered at the youngest Danvers and her food related dreams only Kara the space puppy would have dreams about food.

" executing maneuver five gamma squad head in the rear entrance we must secure the pie." Alex answered back she was trying to talk through her earpiece which had been left in this time, meaning there was a very confused Vasquez on the other end.

" I'm heading in through the roof these baddies are going down!" Kara went into her flying pose while still sitting in her seat. Lena pulled out her phone and started videoing the Danvers sisters' antics.

By the end of the five hour drive the whole deo had been sent video of the sleep fighters j'ohn had especially enjoyed his adorable adoptive daughters and there sleep shenanigans. Winn had uploaded part of it after editing it to supergirl's Instagram account. It was currently trending around the world.

" wake up sleepy butts I'm not carrying either of you out of this car." Maggie was shaking Alex's shoulders as she kept trying to brush off her girlfriend's hands. Mumbling something about it being her food not Kara's. Maggie was fed up with Alex not waking up and decided it needed a more drastic solution.

"ALEXANDRA DANVERS IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS UP THIS SECOND I WILL DUMP YOU!" With that Alex shot right up her eyes open and alarmed. After getting the two Danvers sisters inside the vacation house the four had started getting settled and for Alex that meant checking security and perimeter while Kara rolled her eyes.

Kara was busy checking in with work at catco when she saw that one of her co workers Renee had sent her a video that she " apparently had to see it is hilarious" she shrugged her shoulders and opened the video, her eyes bugged out when she saw it was a video of her and Alex sleep talking back and forth to each other.

She soon received a text from miss grant,

 _Kara you really should be more careful where you fall asleep seeing as someone finally decided to video you sleep talking_

Seems that she had fallen asleep a few times late at night at her desk at cat co.

Kara rushed out of the house she may or may not have used a bit of super speed too, she rushed over to Alex who was grumbling something about security, and thrust the phone into her hands.

" Kara what am I supposed to be looking at?" Alex stated with a raised eyebrow Kara looked down to see she had the phone on a kitten video rather than the intended video.

" oh sorry." she snatched the phone and switched to the video of them and handed it over to her sister " here you are."

Moments later a rather angry Alex Danvers was shouting for Maggie and Lena to get her ass outside that very second. The detective and ceo quickly came rushing out seeming to think there was some emergency. They looked rather confused at Alex and the grumpy Kara next to her who was trying to look intimidating.

" what exactly is this and why does the whole world have it?" Alex asked angrily of the two in front of her. The two gulped and glanced at each other quickly.

" um so the two of you sleep talk." Maggie started.

" we only sent it to Winn. J'ohn, James and Eliza I swear we didn't know." Lena hurriedly finished. While being shot two death glares that could put Cat Grant to shame.

FIN.

Author's note I hope I didn't get any of the characters to OOC I don't have anyone to check over my spelling or grammar so I'm sorry for any mistakes this is my second work in this fandom so I hope it's okay thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed.

constructive criticism is welcome i post more fics like this on my tumblr magnificentninjadragon


	2. Paintball part one

Super friends paintball

Over the last few weeks the supersquad had been split during game night they had not been able to find a game that they could all play monopoly took too long and ended in an argument pictionary with an alien with superspeed was never fun when everyone was accused of cheating by using natural gifts so they had decided why not do something more out of the box. So winn had mentioned how paintball could be a common ground if you put the danvers on different team so it would be equal and after a bit of finagling on winn's part to convince lena that she should go.

They had rented out battlefield for four hours, with how stealthy alex could be lord only knows how long the game would take. They had split into teams J'ohn would have to be referee for the game knowing having multiple geniuses on the field at least one of them would discretely try to cheat probably Winn or alex Lena is to scared of being kicked out by the super squad to do so even though they would never. Seeing as most of them were trained in some kind of combat this was going to be a full out war J'ohn had a deo doctor on hand knowing the group and how competitive they could get it was going to get ugly at some point.

Teams:

The BAMF

Kara

WInn

Maggie

Lena

Kara had come up with the name and who can say no to her pout especialy when Lena was such a suckker for it.

The A team

Alex

James

Lucy

M'gann

Alex and Lucy had instantly come up with the name.

So that's how the lot of them ended up as they were now suited up and ready to go all of them antsy and impatiently waiting for the worker to finish checking over everything so that they could start. They had decided on a capture the flag esq paintball game.

The teams split to opposite sides of the field, each of the teams had been equips with standard paintball guns three each and a set of comm's to add to the difficulty of taking each other out.

`````````````````````````````````````````````` the BAMF's ````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Kara you should take the flag and hide it x-ray vision and all ya know" winn said lifting his hands to his eyes and trying to imitate xray vision.

" winn no, Kara don't do that if were gonna win this we do it right got it." Maggie stated commandingly while disapprovingly looking at winn

"Ok got it no cheating," winn raised his hands in defeat.

" kara you and winn are the least subtle people i know and i'm a too obvious pick for taking the flag that means lena you will be taking the flag sound good" the group nodded in unison. Although Kara and winn both had matching insulted looks upon their faces.

" Sounds good to me which way should i take it." Lena said.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````` THE ATEAM `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Alex stood next to lucy they were whispering back and forth as M'gann and James just looked between the two wondering what they were doing.

" you two going to share your plan with the rest of the team." M'gann stated with her hands on her hips.

" yeah so what's gonna happen is M'gann and Lucy are going to do a double team with the flag M'gann you will have the real flag lucy is going to lead the other team away and fake them out. Sound good." Alex concluded the group.

" we can do that." James was leaning against a tree looking rather relaxed. James was usually one of the less competitive parties until the game began. Alex suspected it would be better to not have him guard the flag because of his noticeable size who could miss a large man over six feet tall even if he was crouching behind bushes.

authors note

so i don't know much about paintball sorry for any weird mistakes i make just let me know, I'm working on part two it could take a few days i apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes once again I don't have anyone to check over my work for for the wait i hope you enjoy thanks for reading and please leave a review. if you have any prompts or ideas please send them to my tumblr magnificentninjadragon i will do my best to fill them


	3. paintball part 2

i don't own any of the characters or anything else pertaining to supergirl

this picks up directly after the last chapter enjoy I'm sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes

``````````````````````````````````` thirty minutes later``````````````````````````````````````````````

James was hidden behind a wall for cover as on his other side was Alex keeping an eye on their rear. The two had were making their way around the side of the field in hopes of narrowing down the search space for the enemy flag. Lucy had circled back and was luring Winn to James and Alex's position. Winn had already notified his team which meant Maggie was circling around him looking for signs of a trap or the flag.

The BAMF's were spread out kara was watching Lena's back she and lena had set up a trap around their flag it had been planted inside a circle of bushes they had managed to push it down to where it only stood at around three feet out of the ground. Kara had refused to leave Lena unguarded even though she was assured multiple times that she did not need to protect her she could make it back to the group on her own.

The two of them had set up a paint trap around the bushes having used one of each of the team members guns they had used string from one of their suits to create a string sprung trap it would cause the guns to fire at whomever had the misfortune of stepping into it. Kara and lena were heading up behind to where they would start searching for the A TEAMS flag.

Mg'ann was on the eastern side of the field with the flag they had gone under one of the shelters and was hiding with the flag underneath it she had set her gun up and may or may not be cheating by keeping lookout using her psychic abilities to sense if anyone was approaching. She was sure she was not the only one doing it.

" Kara use your super hearing it would make this search much faster." Winn spoke softly into his comm. Kara rolled her eyes Winn had been trying to get her to use her powers for the entirety of the game she had not budged on the issue.

" no Winn Kara don't listen to him we aren't getting disqualified because of this dumbo" maggie said across the line across the field winn tried to discretely mumble something about cops and having much to good morals.

" you know he's not wrong i can tell you Mg'ann's probably using hers to sense where people are why not give us a heads up on where to go," Lena gave Kara this innocent pleading look that could challenge the best pout.

Kara tried to glare and resist but she could feel her resistance melting under her girlfriends gaze it did not take long for her to give in to her wishes against Kara's better judgement but in all truth who could say no to Lena Luthor when she was giving them that look. Kara focused her ears and listened she could hear one heartbeat near them it was at a steady pace.

" there is one person near us maybe a hundred feet or so i'm not going to get any more specific I really don't like cheating Lee." Kara gave her girlfriend an almost equally as powerful puppy dog pout.

" okay no more of that i've got it" lena said in defeat. She lead forward with Kara looking behind them every few seconds they stopped abruptly.

" Winn's shot winn is down i repeat computer nerd has gotten himself shot" Maggie's sarcasm apparent in her speech no one was surprised winn was the first out for all of his skills combat in anyform was certainly not one of them. " i need back up they have me surrounded they haven't seen me yet but i need back up and quick."

The two turned and sprinted the other way Mg'ann heard their frantic footsteps heading away from her. From where she was. Kara was certainly not subtle when running. Lena was trying hard to keep up with the super hero ahead of her. As they approached maggie's locations the two slowed down and split up heading for different directions in order to keep from being a bigger target.

" how many of them are there?" Kara asked her hand shifting back and forth on her gun as she resisted the urge to use her super hearing and x-ray vision to find out her opponent's position.

" only three shots were fired at Winn but i'm pretty sure they were shot from the same spot over by the larger oak I think that another two are behind the fort at the corner of the tree section they are behind the gate walls." Maggie said over the comms.

" okay i will go around the back of the fort and sneak in on the left side Kara can climb go around the right side i don't think it has stairs so she will have to find somewhere you can shoot from or sneak behind them from." Lena said already on her way between trees trying to discreetly make her way to the fortress.

" i will draw out the gunman who shot winn i'm going to shoot at the fortress it will give away my position be ready to shoot anything that moves after i've fired." Maggie and Lena had effectively taken charge of the team from the beginning of the game. The two certainly knew how to lead.

Earlier with the A TEAM

" I've got schoot in my sites i'm going to take the shot danvers." Lucy's voice came over the comms and before anyone could argue against taking the shot she had fired winn was hit with three consecutive shotts to the chest. He could be seen throwing down his gun and storming off grumpily waving his hands in the air it figured he would be more of a sore loser at this game winn was not to competitive when it came to board games but video games and first person games he hated to loose so it made sense that he did not like to lose this one either.

James let out a laugh at winn walking away and taking off his gear as he went he was grumbling to himself as he went the two behind the fortress were shaking their heads in amusement at the antics of the computer geek.

" Lucy Maggie was probably right behind him you should have waited we could have gotten both of them" Alex said angrily over the comms

" well you should have said something sooner you cant just expect me to read your mind Alex. " Lucy was starting the argument that James had been hoping to avoid during the game tensions had been running high between the two this week after a botched mission.

" if you two would stop arguing long enough for me to tell you some news that would be nice" Mg'ann's voice dripped with annoyance at the two had been listening to them squabble over everything from the start of the game.

" Mg'ann ignore those two what do you have for us" James said he was rolling his eyes at the two agents arguing near him.

" two people just went running from near my position towards where you should be that means that their flag is unprotected." Mgann paused waiting for it to register with the two arguing members of the team. " Alex you should head out to get the flag they headed in from the north if you head that way you should find the flag I'm pretty sure it was Kara who hid it so it shouldn't be to difficult."

Alex got up and crawled her way out of the fort through the exit on the north weast side, just as Lena and kara were making their way in from the West and north eastern side the three managed not to see each other as they went their respective ways.

Maggie jumped out from her hiding spot and began shooting where she had heard some shuffling she was met with fire from within the fort and lucy jumping out of the underbrush and firing at her she dodged as best as she could as lena lined up her shot and took it hitting lucy in the back. As James noticed her he moved around to get a clear shot aimed and pulled the trigger but before the paintball could hit its intended target Kara had dived in front of lena and gotten hit with the paint in her abdomen. Lena turned and shot james in the chest as kara fell to the ground.

" Lena im dying im gonna dye lena" kara was over dramatically waving her arms and pretending to be very slowly dying James and lena just looked at each other and began laughing at the over dramatic kryptonian. Who started pouting at the two looking as upset as she could.

" darling do I need to remind you that you have super powers that didn't hurt you at all and really was it necessary to jump in front of me." Lena said laughter still light in her voice as she spoke. The three took a minute to laugh at the situation and help James up he had been kneeling for so long that his leg had fallen asleep James, Kara and Lucy made their way back to where J'ohn, Winn, Eliza and Vasquez were seated watching the game.

" Maggie we have two on two now what do you suggest we do?" Lena had figured the detective would be better at figuring out this part of the game.

" did you and little danvers find where the other team had their flag?"

" we did not find precisely where but we know the general area of where it could be."

" and how did the two of you figure that out?" Maggie said accusingly.

" we heard some one shifting around and someone on a comm in the area" Lena stated keeping a straight face.

The two headed off towards where Lena and Kara had been it took a good ten minutes. Walking slowly to get there this time the two were more carefull not to be heard seeing as they believed that both Alex and Mg'ann would be waiting for them when they arrived. The two split up after spotting the barriers that were hiding Mgann flanking the martian from both sides.

Mgann saw maggie coming up on her left side and aimed her gun and opened fire Maggie fired back as Lena leaped into view and began firing. Maggie and Mg'ann ended up being hit in the shootout.

Alex spent the next fifteen minutes searching the north side of the field for the BAMF's flag she soon found it hidden within a circle of bushes she stepped forward quietly looking around hesitantly and took a few more steps until her foot caught on a sting and suddenly she was being rained down upon with fire she ended up being hit with at least five shots. And with that the loud horn sounded through the field telling them that the game was over.

A.N.

Thanks for reading I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I still don't have anyone to go over my work and check for mistakes and edit for me so i apologize I don't know much about paintball either so there is likely to be some mistakes in that, i did do some research on it so i hope it isn't to far off. I will try to update every other day but right now i'm only getting maybe one or two stories done a week so i apologize in advance for the wait


	4. supercat Catco betting pool

A.N. I don't own any of the characters from the show they are all property of DC comics

I'm putting this out early as a birthday present for myself i hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it

The employees of catco have been betting on Kara Danvers love life since she passed the six month mark it started with when she and cat grant would get together it started small Henry, Laura, and Michel from I.T. then Rachel from marketing accidentally overheard them arguing about it she jumped in and joined the bet it soon spread through marketing into a few of the journalist until twenty five percent of the bull pin was in on it. Then one day James Olsen walks into the building and Kara Danvers goes full on heart eyes and drooling. So the bet expands to the argument of cat or James who would win Kara Danvers affections. It started out friendly until one day when cat touched the collar of Kara's shirt and that was it the shippers went crazy taking it as confirmation and wanting to cash in on their bets but were unable to as the other half stated it wasn't enough proof. That how the legendary brawl of floor sixteen started one push and they were fighting, luckily enough it fizzled out before any damage was done to this day cat does not know exactly what happened only hears rumors that one girl sucker punched her friend into a wall they have all made a vow of silence on that topic.

Winn had become the go to source to check the bets each week bets were taken for the week most of them on weather or not the two would be a couple by the end of the week, most of the bets were on simple things like if Cat would bring Kara coffee or if they would have lunch together. The betting pool was pretty big now, it was not a greatly well kept secret but at least Cat and Kara didn't know about the pool.

" okay so we have all of two thousand forty six dollars have been bet for this week" Winn announced to group which was gathered in the work room on the eleventh floor. The room was large enough to fit a good forty people it was used for some storage and for eating lunch. There was a total of about fifteen people in the room from what the young onlooker could tell he was hiding behind boxes next to the printer on the other side of him. He had sneaked into the room as people had stopped filtering in.

" so here is the list of pool winners this week" Winn said he handed out sheets of paper, he appeared to pass them to heads of departments or floors, The spying boy was trying to figure out exactly what was going on and what had been bet on.

" so this week we had one coffee on Tuesday brought in they had lunch and dinner this week lunch yesterday and dinner on Wednesday I marked all of the bets that won and the amount was won I will leave the winning list here and you can find the amount won on your desks" Winn stated looking around the room. Carter could see Winn move to get up from where he was and decided he should make a break for it before anyone noticed.

Carter made his way back to his mother's glass office he had found it to be more like a fish bowl than an office he always felt slightly uneasy being in there without his mother or Kara being their with him. He walked into the bullpen to see a good portion of it had been cleared out only three people were still at their desks working. Carter could see that both Kara and his mother were sitting in her office working on various things together though he knew both of them could just as easily do the work on their own without the others help. Carter tentatively walked into the office.

Kara immediately turned gave him a bright smile as he ran to envelup her in a hug. Ms. Grant stood back watching the two interact with a small smile on her face as the two discussed one of the latest video games that had just come out. She gave them a minute to finish talking before Carter turned his attention to her and went over to his mother's side giving her a hug she moved aside to allow him access to her computer.

" Did you finish your homework?" Cat asked him before he could sit down and get on the computer.

" It's all done mom can I use the computer now mom" He said with an exasperated sigh he glanced over at Kara, who was editing one of her pieces, looking for backup but he found he would get none.

" Okay bring it in here and let me check over it and then you can use the computer." Carter scurried off to go and get it and brought it back to his mom after a few tense minutes of her looking over homework and clicking her tongue she allowed him to go over to her computer. They sat like that for a while Carter on Cat's computer while Cat and Kara worked on whatever article was going out that week. All the while Carter's curiosity was pushing at him to ask about what betting pool was going on around the office. It took a whole fifteen minutes before he gave in and asked.

" Mom I was wondering do you know what the betting pool is about?" Cat's head shot up and turned towards her son seeming shocked.

" How do you know about any betting pools" It would be hard to say who looked more confused with Cat's reply Kara or Carter, Kara had been under the impression that Miss Grant had not know about any of the offices betting pools mostly because most of them were count downs to when she would fire someone.

" i overheard some of your employees in the break room talking about collecting on the bets for this week" He replied although more hesitantly than he had when he brought up the subject.

" hmm I know all of the idiotic betting pools that my workers have I can't think of one that collects weekly though. What were they collecting on?"

" they talked about one coffee being brought this week and having lunch together yesterday and two dinners this week and maybe another lunch it was a lot off meal talk honestly it's making me kind of hungry." Carter said motioning slightly towards his stomach with an almost Kara esq look on his face.

" :What kind of betting pool is that, who makes something that specific?" Kara finally piped into the conversation confusion on her face.

" that is oddly specific for a betting pool it may be one of those long haul things that would have to still be pretty odd for most people, and speaking of food Kara what do you and Carter want for dinner?" It took a moment but suddenly it hit Cat she had brought Kara coffee at the beginning of the week she had taken her to lunch twice and had dinner the night before.

A.N. i apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes I hope you enjoyed the story thanks for reading i'm going to continue to try updating every other day but I cant promise anything for sure.


	5. Supercorp chili cook off

I own none of the characters they are all property of DC comics and such I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes i still need to find myself someone to edit over grammar and such for me.

Super girl one shot chili competition

When kara had found out that lena had never been to a cook off she found herself appalled a cook off was the best way to get food free in college it had helped make sure her huge appetite had not been noticed she had made it a tradition to go to as many as she could in her free time. So she ended up taking it personally. How could the billionaire have never been to one surely the rich and famous had to have some sort of cook off like function it would just be absurd not to. So Kara had decided that she would make sure the ceo experienced the best of what national cities cook off's had to offer.

The two were in the park where the annual chili cook off was being held Kara was being her giddy self happy as could be to have managed to rope Lena into actually showing up. Lena caught on to the basics of what was going on without any explanation needed from Kara. She however had not expected to see so many people at the function. There had to be at least two or three hundred people at the park, people had set up tables for the event the park was decked out kids with balloons entertainment Lena had expected simply food but certainly not all of this though the social event was certainly a cheery place she could definitely see the sunny reporter regularly going to.

" Lena look over there is that who i think it is?' Kara's excited voice broke Lena out of her thoughts and she looked over where the blond was pointing and there was Jess sitting next to her little daughter who from what lena could recall had just turned five. Jess may have been the only person Lena had confided in when it came to her crush on the puppy reporter and she may also have been the only one who dared tease the ceo about said crush.

" NO it can't be she wouldn't" Lena bit her tongue trying to stop the rest of her train of thought from coming out of her mouth, Jess had been the only one she told about the cook off Kara was bringing her too Jess had never been much for chili.

" What do you mean" Kara's head was tilted and her eyebrows scrunched up in that adorable way they only did when she was confused about something.

" It's just that Jess isn't much for chili thats all I just think it's rather odd that she would be at a cook off specifically for chili." Lena tried to feign disinterest in the topic.

" well let's go talk to her if that's okay with you though" Kara slunk back into her slightly unsure demeanor that always came when she was worried she had done something wrong. Lena hated seeing her doubt herself so she could not help but indulge the blonde's wishes.

" sure let's go see her" Lena tries to seem excited to keep Kara's mood up.

The two headed forward making their way through the crowds toward where Lena's former assistant had set up with her daughter. Jess's daughter Nyla was sitting on the edge of the table swinging her legs Nyla had often been a visitor of Lena's office before the move to national city. Kara managed to snake her hand into Lena's as they made their way over Lena looked up at the slightly taller blond who was looking at their hands blushing slightly Lena could not help but smile at her and squeze her hand in reassurance that it was alright.

" Miss Luthor I had no idea you would be here today!" Jess pretended to be surprised at the couple's appearance of course she had to come she needed to make sure Lena did not end up crashing and burning on her first date. She could not deal with another six months of pining after the blonde reporter. So she may have learned a few chili recipes so that she could compete as a reason to try and discreetly watch over the not quite date.

" well Kara decided that I absolutely had to come to the cook off so here I am"

" you had never been to one you can't blame me for wanting you to experience normal people things." Kara said pouting slightly at Lena in that way that the ceo could never argue with.

The three spent a few minutes talking before Lena decided she could not have Jess embarrassing her any more in front of her crush. And pulled Kara towards other tables to start trying some of the chili. Kara said only to take little from the first few tables so that she would not get to full to try any more of the chili so she sat down with her two half bowls of chili while Kara sat down with two full bowls. Lena knew Kara had to eat much more with her super metabolism and she would be lying if she said she had never wonderred what other super things Kara had. The two sat next to eachother hip to hip at a table most of the tables were being shared.

" what do you think so far I hope I didn't drag you into something you hate, if you hate it we can-" Lena cut Kara off mid ramble.

"It's fun Kara anything is enjoyable when I'm in your company" Lena said putting a reassuring hand on Kara's arm and smiling at the blonde. They sat eating in silence for a while after that Kara still having remnants of a slight blush upon her cheeks. Lena let out a small moan as she took a bite of the second bowl Kara would be lying if she said she did not turn crimson at the sound.

" Have you tried the second one it's delicious Kara" The ceo said looking over at the blushing blonde. She smiled at the blonde and could swear she saw Kara's eyes flicker down to look at her lips, but it was probably just her imagination right.

"Not yet I will" she said immediately using just a smidge of super speed to try and finish her first bowl she managed to get some on the corner of her mouth without even noticing it. Lena could not help but chuckle at the site of the blonde who could never get through a meal without getting some of it on her face.

" What is is there something on me" Kara said frantically checking her shirt and trying to wipe off her mouth. She managed to simply spread around the bit of chili that was on her.

" You have a little" Lena motioned to her mouth and kara tried once again and failed to get the chili off.

" Here let mle get that for you" Lena wet a napkin and gently brushed it over Kara's face she slowly looked at Kara's eyes as they both froze there leaned into each other Kara's eyes flickering down to Lena's lips she slowly leaned in to give Lena time to move if she did not want this. There lips met in an almost serene way it was not frantic or heated but simple and perfect warm and caring. Kara had imagined this moment more times than she would like to have admitted but this was so much better. Finally pulling away from each other they rested their heads together Kara smiling broadly at Lena. She did not notice the paparazzo that took a picture of the two.

The two spent the day together at the cook off Lena may not have ever been to one before but she certainly loved them now. She would definitely have to go to another one whenever she got the chance. The two left hand in hand Lena managed to get one more goodbye kiss in at Kara's door when she dropped the reporter off at her apartment and she spent the ride back to her penthouse skimming her hands over her lips smiling at the thought that she had kissed Kara she had Kissed her.

The next morning a picture of the two's kiss ended up on the front page of quite a few tabloids.

A.N.

this one is going to lead into the next one shot I have planned although they can be read completely separate and still make since thank you for reading this is my first official supercorp fic that i have posted so let me know what you think and i am desperately in need of some more prompts for these one shots so please send some to my tumblr magnificentninjadragon or feel free to leave some in the reviews


	6. supercorp social media

Supercorp vs Karalena

It started Sunday when a photo of their first kiss ended up on the front page of at least fifteen different tabloids all labeling Kara the mystery blond that is all except a few who managed to recognize Kara as a reporter from Catco. Within hours the internet was buzzing about the new power couple of national city. Some of the internet was not so kind though as apparently a good many people seemed to believe that Lena was dating supergirl and some of the tabloids had speculated as much. That speculation certainly did not help with the current situation which was the ship war that had taken over the media over night Kara vs Supergirl who was the woman holding Lena Luthor's heart.

On Thursday lena had posted a picture of her and Kara cuddled up and watching a movie that had ignited another wave of hysteria from shippers she may have posted a few more of the tired kryptonian puppy relaxing and singing along to Disney music from the various movies that they were going to marathon that night. They ended up igniting a new wave of shippers with the pure adorableness that was the couple.

Kara had gained over 1,500 instagram and twitter followers that day her articles posted online were filled with comments most of them pertaining to her love life not her writing by that night Lena had insisted on apologizing at least fifteen times. Each time Kara had reassured her girlfriend that dating her was worth what ever anyone said and besides it was kind of hilarious that she was in a ship war against herself. To which Lena had just rolled her eyes and snuggled up with her girlfriend more, that's how they ended up where they were right now next to winn surrounded by the super friends going over different social media feeds on the ship war.

It had been Kara's idea to look through the feeds. Winn had desperately tried to talk them out of it, later the group found out that was because Winn had apparently started a blog shipping Karalena at some point and was trying to hide it from the group. Lena had laughed it off while Kara had jokingly called the tech nerd a traitor.

 _RAINDOWNTON_ _: how can anyone pick a reporter over super girl for real have you seen how_ _thesupergirl_ _and_ _LcorpLena_ _look at each other they are so together #Supercorp_

 _theLstandsforlesbian:_ _WE have a photo of them Kissing_ _RAINDOWNTON_ _what do you have #Karalena #foreve_ r

" Kara the internet is arguing over which version of you gets to bang your girlfriend and your sister just thinks it annoying" Maggie said from where she was looking over Kara's shoulder Kara just responded with a laugh and waved off the detective she knew there was no convincing Alex Hard-ass Danvers of anything once her mind was set on something.

"Lets just continue on let the grumpy pants be grumpy on her own" Kara replied and turned back to the screen.

 _LLuthersqueen_ _: So is_ _Karathewriter_ _going to fight_ _thesupergirl_ _cause i would pay good money to see that #supercorp #supercorpforever_

 _thetruebrute_ _:_ _Karathewriter_ _is so better for_ _LcorpLena_ _than supergirl have you seen how adorable she is those two are GOALS!_

 _youdontstand_ _:_ _thetruebrute_ _Have you seen the way lena and supergirl look at each other that is lesbian activity dude_

 _thetruebrute_ _:_ _youdontstand_ _well sure they look at each other but who doesn't look at lena luthor like they want to eat her alive, and have you seen the kiss #Karalena kiss_

The group sat back laughing Lena was curled into Kara's side tired it was late around eleven at that point they had spent the first part of that night playing games and going over the latest super endeavor but they had drifted into looking at the social media ship war the two lovebirds had inadvertently caused. The ship war had escalated and it may or may not have helped that Winn had a blog on both sides of the ship war that happened to pop up with never before seen pictures of the two.

Catco had already posted an article about it and the group had spent some time convincing Kara not to out right bother the person who wrote it at work and to instead just to troll with them. Kara had responded with a pout that Alex managed to shut down luckily for the rest of the group. So rather than mess with her co workers on it she decided why not mess with some of the people on twitter while they were browsing. Lena later decided to join in on the fun watching things blow up over a few words, she was starting to get the appeal of social media now.

 _lenaho_ _: So who has noticed that_ _LcorpLena_ _has a type_

 _Karathewriter_ _:_ _lenaho_ _I noticed that_

 _KAralenaOTP_ _: did_ _Karathewriter_ _just confirm her relationship with_ _LcorpLena_

 _KAralenaOTP_ _: im freaking out my_

 _lenaho_ _: so she knows her girlfriend has a thing for blondes this is gold_

 _LcorpLena_ _: I don't know about all blondes but i certainly have a thing for_ _Karathewriter_

 _theshippiest_ _: #Karalena is so cute #moms why are they doing this to us_

The DEO had not found it nearly as amusing seeing as it had shot Kara into the spotlight now they had to arrange for J'onn to appear as Supergirl while Kara was reporting in order to make sure no one suspected Kara of being supergirl. For the whole week J'onn was angry with Kara for it. Some of the agents had taken to trolling online J'onn blamed Winn's influence on them he had let them all get far to caught up in the whole shipping war.

Catco had taken the Karalena stance on the ship war of course and it may very well have been a persistence around the office that people were scared that if Kara found out about the ship war she would end up dejected or hurt so many employees had gone out of the way to make sure that the young reporter had not spent too much time on social media always distracting her with in minutes it may not have worked but it had certainly warmed Kara's heart once she had figured out what the other employees were doing for her. Snapper had even pushed her towards a non super related story telling her that they had enough supergirl content for a while it was a lie seeing as later that night James would get asked by Mr. Carr to get in contact with the hero but it was the thought that counted was it not.

A.N.

thanks for reading i know this one was shorter i may incorporate part of social media au into some of my other stories i very much enjoy working with it but it is hard to write a full chapter surrounding purely social media au let me know what you think of it in the reviews any constructive criticism is welcome i'm always open to getting better and improving stories and feel free to send me any prompts you have either on here or on my tumblr which again is magnificentninjadragon thank you for reading, the next chapter is going to be a bit more angsty.


	7. Nightmares

A.N. this fic is a bit more angsty than the last few I hope you enjoy it once again i do not own any of the charecters

Night mares

LENA

For Lena she has suffered from night mares since her mother's death she honestly can barely remember a time before them before the sleepless nights tossing and turning scared of closing her eyes for fear of what would greet her in her dreams. Some nights it was the car crash that killed her mother it was a blurry memory but each time she dreams it she feels each emotion of panic course through her and the moments of realization that come after when she wakes up alone and cold in bed she can not help but let a few tears fall.

 _Lionell would stand over her his eyes kind and caring then suddenly the scene would change turning darker she would shrink more into herself as she knew what was coming the yelling the anger as Lillian would enter her eyes cold and calculating. She would argue that Lena did not belong that she was worthless to them what use was taking the child in. Lionel would start to cough suddenly unable to breath he would grow paler and fall to the floor, and just like clock work she would run to him Lilian holding her back keeping her from helping the closest thing she had to a good parent. Lilian never offered any comfort no she seemed to blame Lena for his death._

" _you see what you have done girl you killed him" Lilian would spit at her. Her eyes were filled with tears she was trying not to allow them to spill out Lillian always took that for weakness._

" _I didn't mean to mom i didn't mean to!" she would desperately beg holding onto her adoptive mother's leg trying to beg her to give her some sort of consolation in her time of loss . Lilian would push her away and shew her to her room and as she entered she would hear the door lock._

On the darker nights she dreams of Lex and how he changed seeing him slowly transform into the monster the world knows right in front of her eyes she sees his love change to red hot hatred. Her older brother grabbing her by the neck and killing her others it was torture each time she woke up gasping for air terror and heartbreak all melding into one. Lillian soon became a constant her disapproval and in ability to love Lena showing through each night Lena found herself helpless in the arms of a cyborg trying desperately to fight against the inevitable of LIllian's control. Those nights were some of the worst those nights she would send a text to Kara and schedule lunch for the next day she needed to see someone who cared someone who was not going to let her family hurt her.

JAMES

For James it was losing what he had James had lost his father to a war he had lost his mother to cancer years later he did not want to loose any more people he was not going to let go without a struggle. He had to keep them safe he had to fight this time he was going to take control he could not lose that control if he lost that he could lose the people he cared about most and that's what filled his night mares losing them letting his friends and loved ones down having to stand by and see them die without being able to do anything about it. It's why he had called Clark to save Kara. it's why he had to help people as guardian.

" _Dad don't go you will get hurt please stay" he begged gripping his father's arm tightly and trying to pull him back into the house. He had tears at the edge of his eyes his tiny body doing the best it could to hold back the much larger man._

 _His father turned towards him, the man's smile so much like James own he was the spitting image of his father. His dad simply rubbed the top of his head and bent down to give the young boy a hug he held on tight as if maybe if he squeezed hard enough it would be real and his father would stay away from someone else's war. But he got up and turned around with the large pack thrown over his shoulder he walked away into a blinding light and James knew he was not going to come back. He sat waiting on the porch looking into the light for what seemed like years but all that came back was a flag._

James did not often suffer from night mares but when he did they stayed with him into the next day. He would see his friends and remember the horrors of his nightmare and he would cling just a little to them that day asking how they were feeling and making sure nothing happened to them. He would wake up at night in a cold sweat and he would immediately have to check and make sure everyone was ok he often ends up going on a late night patrol after those dreams trying to clear his head and it does not hurt that he gets to help some people in the process.

Some days it was hard to keep going after the dreams but others he could soldier though he was strong he had to be he needed to be not just for himself but for others he knew Kara was worried about him she had noticed how tired he had looked last time they talked. He hated lying to her about anything but he would not burden her with this she already had enough weight to hold on her shoulders this was his burden and he was determined to work through it on his own.

MAGGIE

Maggie did not have night mares or so she claimed but the times alex would wake up to see her girlfriend tossing and turning in their bed mumbling and begging for something to stop she knew differently she knew Maggie would talk about it when she needed to but until then she would do what the could to calm her girlfriend. Most nights when the detective has nightmares they are of her family her father and his hate for her every doubt is thrown back into her face those nights she wonders if they would ever have loved her if they had known when she was born that she was lesbian. Would they have cared for her like they had would she have gotten the same loving care she had in her early years.

Other nights she was terrified of losing alex of her past coming back and driving the best thing she had ever had away. That Alex would suddenly realize that she could do better and leave that the detective would not be enough to keep alex loving her. She had nightmares about being unwanted and unloved of not adding up to the expectations of those she cared for. She had nightmares of re-living the horrible abandonment of her youth the youth that had broken her heart again and again. When she woke up she would always pull Alex closer listening to her girlfriends heart beat trying to reassure herself that she would not lose her.

After Alex's abduction Maggie's nightmares changed to those of having to watch helplessly as the woman she loved was hurt and tortured and drowned she eventually told Alex about those ones to which her girlfriend would alway comfort her trying to reassure her that she was there and she was real.

Mg'ann

After all the years she had thought that maybe the night mares would lessen but she was always mistaken when every night just like clockwork no matter how much meditation she did before going to sleep she would find herself trapped back on mars. She was face to face with a version of herself that made her sick to her stomach the version that could kill without thought or feeling the version that she was always scared she would become, just like every other white martian full of hate and bloodlust. She may have escaped mars and the torment her people inflicted on others but she was not able to escape the torment of her dreams.

After meeting j'onn her dreams had shifted some nights she dreamt of the planet at peace both white and green martians living together in peace but those dreams soon changed morphing into a nightmare where soon she found the white martians slaughtering innocents as she tried to get them to safety. Even after trying to go back and change her people they would not go away the deep seated fear of her own kind left her scared and alone in the middle of the night.

WINN

He only had nightmares a few times a month but when he did he would close himself off to the rest of the world his friends became a bit more distant his smiles not as bright. His had been filled with the thought of how he could become the man his father was, how he had never seen the anger in his father. In his nightmares he became the villain standing by his father's side killing innocents simply for the fun of it and it scared him more than anything in the world.

He was seeing the DEO therapist for it J'onn had recommended it and by that he meant that J'onn had taken him to the therapist and explained that the dreams were powerful enough that when he once had one at the DEO J'onn had been able to feel the effects of the dream himself. The sessions had helped with him dealing with the aftermath of the dreams. He had never told anyone else about them but whenever he had them J'onn always seemed to know and went a little bit easier on the computer nerd that day.

J'ONN

His nightmares hit late at night almost every other day he would wake from his sleep like state with the picture of his family flashing behind his eyelids. If he tried to go back to sleep those nights all that he could dream of was flames and screaming, those nights caused him to be more snappish during the day. He eventually would get back to sleep on those nights and would wake a few hours later in a foul mood.

J'onn cept many of his emotions inside as he knew unlike his home planet here they would not be able to fully understand his pain and loss. Some days he would try and recreate an image of his family others he would just keep his chin up and work on he would soldier through the pain and loss he loved his family and he loves his new family just as much and he will be strong for them, for them he will fight through the nightmares and he will continue to work he will use his fear to motivate him he will turn fear and anger into strength to help his new world and his adoptive family.

A.N.

thanks for reading feel free to pm me any prompts you have or send them to my tumblr I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.


	8. House hunting

A.N. I have managed to finish quite a few one shots this week and going at this pace i may be able to post one every day so we will just have to see I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes

I do not own any of the characters all of it is owned by dc comics and the cw

HOUSE HUNTING

It had taken the couple a year to move in with each other Maggie had been hesitant worried that if she spent too much time with Alex living together that her girlfriend would eventually get tired of her presence so after many hours of convincing Maggie that she would never get tired of her presence Alex managed to convince her to move in together. They had tried to live in Alex's apartment for the first four months but it ended up not having enough space to fit the two of them comfortably. So they had finally come to the conclusion that they should get a house of their own they could build one or buy.

They had started off by talking to J'onn about what they could get the DEO to add to the house for extra protection and so that they would be able to have access to anything they needed from home especially after the kidnapping. So after another three weeks of arguing with J'onn and other authorities at the deo they were ready to be able to start the search for their new home. So after hours going over house plans and sizes choosing beds and other furniture for the house they were finally able to be ready to search.

That's how they ended up outside a gated community just shaking their heads as the realtor tried to convince them that they could fit it into their budget after spending the last few days looking at houses that had almost immediately been shot down by either Maggie or Alex who had both become rather paranoid with safety. So eventually the real estate agent had gotten quite fed up with the two and ended up simply handing them a list of houses and announcing that she quite.

" How could she just quit on us she said she was a realtor what kind of weak ass realtor quits on us" Alex had been ranting for the last few minutes on the fact that their realtor had quit Alex had not taken it well that much was obvious.

" Alex we were slowly driving her insane. We would have quit if we were in her place." Maggie was trying to be the voice of reason throughout this whole process Alex had turned on her controlling nature when they had started looking for a house Alex had been paranoid on the security since her kidnapping she had been having trouble sleeping and it had taken weeks to get her to relax after her kidnapping. So when they had decided that they would move out of the old apartment alex had decided that she would make sure that this home would last that it would make them both feel safe.

" Yeah yeah i guess we were a bit much on her" alex said while deflating some.

" lets just sit down and look through some houses ok we have got this on our own babe." Maggie said motioning for her girlfriend to sit next to her at the table. The two sat looking over different houses occasionally Maggie would point out one from the computer to alex who would then try to list a series of reasons why it was not good enough for the two of them. Maggie herself was beginning to doubt whether alex had really wanted to move in with her in the first place because she seemed to not even consider most places at all.

" Alex are you even looking at these houses" Maggie said she was beginning to get frustrated with her girlfriend.

" I am i swear i just am not seeing anything I can see us in" A;ex said with a sigh looking over at the woman she loved. She looked at the detective's downtrodden expression and scooted closer leaning onto her lover's shoulder. She kissed Maggie's cheek gently trying to change the topic by distracting the detective.

" Alex talk to me i know when something is wrong and something is wrong I can feel it" maggie said looking into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Nothing's wrong Maggie i promise" Alex's words were not as convincing as she had wanted them to be.

" alex please i thought we had talked about this " The two had already had numerous conversations about making sure they both communicate the both of them would tend to shut other people out when things got emotional.

" Ok ok it's just i really want to make sure it's is the perfect place ok and nothing i see is perfect, this place is going to be our home just for us it's where we will have so many firsts and it's where we can have a dog and we can have kids and where we will make our lives it;s important and nothing here is good enough for that future" Alex finally said she seemed to almosts to go between bold and timid with her voice as she spoke.

" Alex, you know it does not matter whether we are in a cardboard box or a giant mansion it's going to be home for me if you are there I love you i don't care about the place we can make wherever we go our home. It will never be perfect because that is just far to impossible and you know that. You are far to smart to try and believe that there is going to be a house that has everything we will make a lot of compromises babe it is a fact. This place will not be forever knowing us we will probably move a few times and if our kids are anything like you there is a high likelihood that they will eventually blow up some part of the house." Maggie reached under Alexs chin and rested their foreheads together leaning into her lover she gave Alex a tender kiss. There were tears at the edge of Alex's eyes she tried to pull back and wipe at them without Maggie noticing.

" Are you crying on me Danvers" Maggie's voice was thick with emotion while she smiled sweetly her eyes were watery.

" no there's just something in my eye" Alex said smiling back at her girlfriend as she turned away from her.

"You so are no way you're going soft danvers" Maggie teased lightly walking towards her lover who was looking over the window.

" ugh and you were not getting all sappy on me with the talk of living in a cardboard box" Alex teased back turning back towards her girlfriend smiling brightly. Maggie walked up to her and pulled her to her by the hips putting their bodies together and resting their foreheads together. She gently locked lips with her girlfriend they kissed sweetly for a few moments before Alex pulled back and grabbed her girlfriend's hand pulling her over to the table.

" Why don't we get back to looking at those houses" she said sitting down and pulling the shorter woman into her lap to sit and look at the computer. The two sat looking through houses that night occasionally kissing and laughing at random comments on the houses it turned out when Alex was not worried about making sure that every piece of the house was perfect she would make sarcastic commentary on the description of the house by the realtor.

It took almost two weeks of them working with different realtors to make offers on houses they had fun looking at different houses this time both of them going in more light hearted at the prospect of moving. The two of them finally found a house in a small neighborhood inside of the city it was nice and bright with good neighbors they had a fence in the back yard it was perfect for them to have a dog. It took a few more weeks for them to get completely ready to move and then another few days to move into the house with convincing Kara to unpack most of their things for them.

A.N. i hope you enjoyed let me know if you have any prompts for me to work on i will try to get to them you can always contact me by either pming me on here or on my tumblr magnificentninjadragon i do post my stories first on their so if you want to see them sooner they are likely to have been posted on my tumblr.


	9. Lets blow up some stuff

this story has a little bit of a Karolsen and some supercorp leanings i wrote this just after the first part of starcrossed aired so it does not match up with the cannon but it should be fun anyways thank you to Brooklyn nine nine for giving me the idea for this one they pretty much blow up mon-els things that are left at kara's apartment. I hope you enjoy and i hope i did not write James ooc or anything. none of the characters belong to me all of it is property of dc comics or the cw.

LETS BLOW UP SOME STUFF

Friday night the whole group had decided to go out to the bar J'onn was covering the DEO and Lena had no big meetings the next day so the group had a rare day to relax Winn came up with the idea that they should go drinking. Things alway got more interesting after a few drinks so they had all agreed that they would meet up around eight at the bar. Mon-el was still on shift so he had to work or risk getting yelled at again by his manager. Maggie ended up being the first to walk through the doors closely followed by Alex.

" Maggie, Alex" Mon-el said after giving the two a once over he cocked his head to the side. " Is Kara coming i thought we could talk" he gave the two what was supposed to be a charming smile but it had long since lost it's charm for the group especially since he and Kara's break up. He insisted on trying to make things right between them and get back together even though Kara turned him down each time.

" Mon-el please don't go there unless you want to have a lead pipe shoved up your ass." Alex's tone was flat and serious she gave off an aura of being completely fed up with the space frat boy. Mon-el flinched at the comment and seemed taken aback although it was unlikely that he would get the message when Kara got there.

" Ok so what can I get you two then?" he was trying to give them the charming grin again to which the two simply just rolled their eyes and gave him their orders. They sat down quietly waiting until Winn and James soon joined them the group ended up talking about James' photoshoot he was doing it had at least half of the models were alien rather than human he had been working with Cat to bring more attention to alien equal rights.

" Hey guys" Kara waved at them as she approached the table and pulled out a chair sitting down next to James. She kept looking over her shoulder keeping an eye out for Mon-el he had not left her alone over the past few weeks she was overly paranoid at this point of running into him without anyone there he was always able to make her feel guilty for her feelings and make her feel like she was the reason he had lied to her for the whole of their relationship. So the super friend had taken to making sure one of them stayed with her at all times reassuring her that she was making the right decision and supporting her when she needed it.

" Hey Kar how was your day I know snapper has been on your ass today" James said smiling sweetly at Kara as she sat next to him.

" it was ok snapper just wants me to finish this piece on the construction by the docs he keeps saying that i need to make it more interesting and exciting." Kara said exasperatedly.

" How exciting can construction at the docks be just do what you do best Kara and it will be great it always is" James said reassuring the hesitant an aggravated reporter. He gave her a reassuring side hug as Winn and Maggie gave her sympathetic looks.

" so we already ordered your usual" Winn said as lena walked in the door she was in a t shirt and jeans it was a rare sight to have the CEO in casual clothes.

The group spent the next few hours talking and laughing going back and forth about work they talked on the recent gardien escapades to when Mon-el came up trying to once again nitpick at people's heroing when he himself could not even be considered a useful part of the community. By the end of the night Kara had been completely fed up with the presence of her ex and was becoming rather agitated. So in their buzzed state they decided that Winn would drive since he had not been drinking that night. They all ended up back at Kara's appartment.

" Ugh i need to get rid of this stuff" Kara slurred slightly as she kicked over a box of some of Mon-el's things that he had left behind at her apartment. She had rounded all of his things up and put them in a few boxes.

" You know you should really get rid of that stuff" James offered up to Kara from where he was reclining back on the couch with another beer in his hand. How he had snuck that past winn was a mystery easily solved as winn was almost always oblivious to people trying to sneak around.

" yeah we totally should!" alex piped in she was not quite as drunk as Kara or James she had always held her alcohol better than those two.

" I have a crazy Idea guys" Maggie said her voice slurring from the alcohol she had a sideways smile and an almost evil glint in her eyes.

" ok what is it" James said smiling at maggie he was leaning on the couch as Kara slumped down next to him and leaned into his shoulder and curling up like a little kitten into his side. She had a smile on her face as she started slightly drifting off into James shoulder with James smiling slightly down at her.

" ok so you know how we have some grenades in alex's suit" Maggie waited for the room to nod and at this point Winn was cocking his head as he started to put together maggie's idea. Alex took another swig of her beer she knew she needed to be a bit more drunk in order to even think of having this conversation.

" why do you need a grenade Maggs" James said, James and Maggie had bonded over the last few weeks. He was smiling wickedly at them.

" we are going to blow up some stuff"

" oooh i like blowing up stuff" Kara chimed in cheerily. Lena let her head fall back laughing at the kryptonian to her right sandwiched between her and James.

" so let's go blow up some stuff" Winn chimes in eagerly he was supposed to be the responsible person that night. Alex laughed at the interaction going on across the room.

" Yes let's go blow up some stuff" Lena repeated after winn.

" ok so Alex can you please get your grenade for us babe" Maggie added in a small pout for infisses making her girlfriend's heart melt just a little that matched with the full on pout coming from Kara it managed to make it's way past the agents better judgement as she moved around to get the extra suit she had stored in Kara's apartment. After a few minutes of stumbling around in her intoxicated state she finally pulled out a black box hidden inside a wall in the apartment. Winn had to help her open it as she managed to nearly fall on top of the box at least five times. After many tries they finally managed to open the box and get out the grenades and the explosive packs.

" What are we going to blow up Maggie" Lena said perking up from where her head had leaned onto kara who was still leaned onto James and on James left was where Maggie had sat herself wrong James had become the unofficial pillow of the group and he seemed just fine with it.

" We are going to blow up frat boys stuff." she stated looking rather impressed with herself.

Two hours later the group sat outside with three separate boxes of Mon-el's stuff. They all sat crouched in the parking lot prepared to detonate each of the boxes two were set with remote detonations one they were going to throw a grenade at the last one.

" on three we detonate the first box ready" Maggie said looking rather excited with the whole situation.

"One" they began counting down together "two, THREE" on three maggie pressed a button and two of the boxes went up in flames blowing things in different directions some of the items hitting the third box. They all whooped happily Winn was videoing the whole thing as they blew up. Some one had to document the drunk blowing up of Kara's ex's things. Maggie handed Kara the grenade to do the lasts of the boxes she excitedly threw it barely making it to the side of the box as it blew the pieces of a book went up in the air burning.

" We should run now before someone calls the cops on us." Winn said helping his inebriated friends to run away back towards the apartment they would have a time watching the video of this in the morning when they would all wake up with a hangover and likely a call from their bosses as well.

A.N. I hope this turned out well and it was written purely in fun so I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it if you have any prompts feel free to pm me or send me them on my tumblr and once again I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes


	10. BBQ stains and lawn games

Maggie and Alex had finished moving into their new house only three months ago and since the day, they got the house James and Winn had been trying to convince them to have the whole super friends group over to their house. They had always come up with some excuse as to why they were too busy to do it but after Kara pulled out the puppy pout, they finally conceded defeat to the rest of the group. Maggie did not like cooking, and Alex was not going to be able to cook enough for a kryptonian and a Martian to eat so they had decided on going with a BBQ it would be fun and easy Maggie was an expert at barbeque and James was not too bad, either so she could always get James to help.

They had planned to invite more of the agents from the deo but they decided against it figuring the two of them can only afford so much food before they drive themselves into bankruptcy, so they settled on bringing Vasquez and Lucy to come over to the house with the group Vasques had been avoiding spending time with them since Mon-el had shown up but since he left earth, she had been slowly making her way back no one could blame her for not wanting to be around the space frat boy.

Surprisingly, Kara was not the first to show up. It was James ready with extra meat to grill up for the group. Maggie was prepared with her special BBQ sauce it was a family recipe her aunt had taught her when she was living with her. James helped set up the back yard with Maggie the two had yet to get a dog Alex saying first they needed to do research and such but Maggie was pretty sure she just didn't know how to pick between any of the adorable animals, so she was going with the above option.

" So am I going to get to learn the famous family recipe Maggie" James said nudging the shorter woman at his elbow. A joking smile was on his face Maggie and James had found that they had quite a bit in common and James knew all too well what it was to date a government agent, so he had always been open to going to the bar with Maggie when ever Alex would have to stay late with paper work it had been a quick friendship for those two.

" Not a chance olsen" Maggie said back as she picked at the steak on the grill. The two continued bantering for a while between checking on the meat on the grill and setting up the table. A knock at the door interrupted the two as, they worked.

" Lucy and Susan yall actually came this is great" James said as he opened the door for the two and engulfed them in a bear hug. He and Lucy had just recently gotten to where they were friends again after so many months of awkwardness it had taken a while for the two to realize that before they had been anything else they had been friends, and they could go back to that.

" Hey James" Susan said as she pulled back from the hug she had never been much on physical contact. The two stepped inside the house and took in the surroundings the house was well furnished, and it gave off a vibe that screamed home it was the perfect place for Alex and Maggie, and the three could certainly see how the two had fallen in love with being in this house.

Over the next hour, the rest of the super friends showed up each with a small house warming gift seeing as the couple had also refused to have a house warming party it seemed that the two had most certainly decided not to allow many people into their home, seeing as how nice the home was it was understandable. The group got comfortable out in the back yard, they had horse shoes set up along with lawn darts Lucy and Alex were immersed in a game of Lawn darts as Kara tried to convince Cat and Lena that they needed to know how to play horse shoe and how could an alien know how to play the game and two people raised on earth not even know what the game was.

Cat finally made a deal with Kara that if she won the game that Kara had to give her an exclusive supergirl interview and sign Carter's supergirl poster. Kara had simply smiled and agreed on the condition that if she won she would be allowed to decorate her desk for all the holidays for the year Cat had a strict rule on decorating for holidays.

" Go Kara!" Alex said from behind her sister seeing as she was the only one who was not utterly terrified of the wrath of cat grant. Maggie was looking over her shoulder at the game as it began after hearing her girlfriend shouting for her sister. Alex rarely got vocal around people, unless she was completely relaxed Maggie always loved knowing that Alex was relaxed enough around the group to let so many of her walls down.

The game ended with Kara winning but agreeing to sign Carter's poster any ways, there was no arguing the fact that Kara most certainly had a soft spot for the kid. The rest of the night went on with the group talking happily and playing games enjoying themselves.

" Ok food's ready guys" Maggie shouted to the group. Kara immediately rushed forward using super speed to grab three plates of food for herself Lena was behind her shaking her head at the adorable kryptonians antics. Lena could not help but smile though Kara always got to the food firsts it was one of the first things she had learned when she had entered the little group of friends, no one gets between Kar Zor-el and her food. Alex walked over to her girlfriend plate in hand ready to eat she leaned in and gave Maggie a kiss on the cheek, and a quick thank you before grabbing her dinner.

"Maggie that was amazing you have to make that for me some time" Kara said as she licked the little bit of sauce left on her fingers Kara, though she ate a lot she would rarely use bad manners unless the food was just far too tasty to waste any. Maggie and Alex deemed the night a success as everyone left with full stomachs and smiles along with an almost crushingly tight hug from one Kara Danvers. The group decided that they would have to do this again in another month or so.

A.N. i apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes and for the long wait my wifi has been glitching over the last week


	11. Batman game night

Maggie had been coming to game night since early January so it had been around five months by the time the incident as Kara refers to it happened. Game night had started as normal that day James and Winn had shown up with beer Lena had showed up earlier with at least ten pizzas with her. Kara had greeted each with a hug Lena was greeted with a quick kiss which had James aweing and Winn snapped a picture of the two he had become the unofficial king of the Karalena fandom online. The three had settled into the couches and set up a movie to watch while playing they had recently started realizing that if you put on a movie Kara would get to distracted to use any superpowers to help Lena win.

They had soon found out after Lena had gotten comfortable around the group that she could match Alex in competitiveness and was willing to bribe her girlfriend in order to win the game. At first Lena had been hesitant to even win fairly worrying that she would be rejected by the group if she messed up it had taken weeks to convince the geinous otherwise. The group had quickly grown fond of the ceo much like they had with lucy and Maggie. Lucy was planning on getting their later after she finished up at the DEO.

" ok so we should play charades tonight we haven't done that in a while" Kara said sitting down next to lena with two plates of pizza in her hands she handed one over to Lena who gladly took it and began eating it carefull not to get any grease on herself the CEO was always well put together even when eating it had taken the confused stares of all of the group for her to realize that people do not eat pizza using knives and forks.

"Charade sounds good to me" Lena said leaning herself into Kara's arms. Who simply held her closer to her chest. They got themselves set up and ready to play the and Alex knocked on the door moments got up to get the door as Kara had made herself rather comfortable.

" Hey guys" alex announced herself coming into the apartment. Maggie trailing behind her. When Kara turned her head to see that maggie was decked out in a batman t-shirt jeans and a batman snapback ant matching robin shoes paired with a leather jacked with the bat symbol on the back. Kara just glared as James and Winn tried to hide their laughter. Alex and Maggie went and sat down on the other couch across from Kara.

" Like my shirt little danvers" Alex elbowed maggie slightly glaring slightly in warning they had already been through a whole conversation on why this was not a good idea but Maggie had been adamant that after little danvers had made fun of her a few weeks before she had decided that she was going to go big or go home with this.

" As a matter of fact i don't" Kara said crossing her arms.

" to bad it it's awesome" Maggie said taunting the kryptonian as she got up to get pizza. After she sat down with her piece and with a woosh of air the slice was gone and in Kara's hands. Maggie just glared over at the Kryptonian who was sitting slowly eating the slice of pizza that was previously in Maggie's hands.

They spent the game night as The three teams were not doing so well this time as they were awfully distracted by Kara's glaring she was obviously pissed off at maggie for her choice of clothes. James had become more of the mediator of the two as Alex and Lena did not want to get in the middle of either of their girlfriends little war. Lena and Kara were in the lead at this point as it had been proven multiple times that he was fairly bad at charades although he had gotten better in previous months.

Lena had snapped a picture decided to send it to Bruce. He may find the situation more lighthearted than the current viewers of the conflict. Throughout the night kara had done all she could to get in maggie's way by putting the beers up high and pulling the pizza out of her hands she was giving the detective hell tonight. By the time rolled around for them all to leave Kara was completely fed up with the outfit and when she found out Maggie's phone case happened to match the outfit kara ended up crushing a glass.

" you know what why don't me and Maggie head out i'm really sorry Kara, I'm pretty sure maggie has some paperwork to do." Alex said pulling the detective up by the shoulder. Maggie tried to pout at her girlfriend but it ended up having no effect on the secret agent. The two made their way out of the door and maggie was trying to fight against it but ended up being pulled out the door by the slightly irritated Alex danvers.

"Kara why don't you pick up the glass real quick babe" Lena said she was keeping her feet off of the ground curling them underneath her on the couch. Kara superspeed around the room picking up the glass James and Winn were laughing their butts off as lena tried to hide her snickering.

A.N. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes I only do minimal editing on these one shots


	12. lonely hearts

She lied when she left when she walked away she said that she would never look back that it was all going to be fine that she was strong. She had been weak so weak to walk far from the smile that had greeted her in the mornings to lose the softly spoken words of love that were spoken when they were alone. Cat hated that she could not let go, no matter how many people there were in and out of her bed, she could not forget the sunny smile that had once occupied her mornings. The smile that was shared over coffee.

Cat could not lie to herself in the middle of the night when she would end up crying knowing that she could not go backward, having to remind herself that she was the one that had left. She had no right to walk back into Kara's life she could not bring her more pain. Those nights the images of Kara looking at her with tears in her eyes asking her why she was turning away from them. Life had been so much better with the younger woman there to hold her on lonely nights she had always been there when she needed her most.

Keeping up with Kara's life seemed to make it worse and better in equal measures she would see pictures of Kara smiling and know that Kara was happy and that is why she had left she would have dragged Kara down. With Kara's smiles came pain though Cat had to look and see the smile that she had once been able to bring to the blonde's face knowing that she was no longer the reason for that smile. The tears would then come back, on particularly bad nights, she would find comfort in a bottle of scotch.

Carter had been sad when they ended it; he had loved having Kara around, she hated knowing that she had brought her son into this, but she knew she was just going to save him the pain of when Kara would inevitably leave her for a younger and better looking person. That thought would always bring on a new wave of tears. When had she let herself fall in love with the sunny woman, some days she thinks maybe it would be better if she could go back in time and make sure Kara was never hired, but then she remembers just how Kara had changed her how she had made her life better how everything was better with Kara.

Working seemed to be the only thing that she could do to push away the pain it had been weeks but the heartbreak still felt just as fresh. The worst part is that she could not be mad at Kara, sweet Kara, who had never been anything but amazing to her no matter how harsh she was Kara always saw beyond her harsh exterior, she saw her for who she was. Kara loved her thorns and all.

Moving on was not an option no, she could not imagine truly moving on from the superhero she could not fall in love without Kara. She could push back the cold nights with one-night stands and various strangers in her bed. She wonders late at night how Kara is doing she wonders if she ever has to force her smiles if she is broken like Cat is unable to think of a life being as full as it had been when they were together.

Each morning she would hug Carter good-bye, and he would always give her a look that said he knew he knew that she had been crying that she was still hurting, and he would rush back he would hug her one more time tighter and tell her that he loved her. He had decided that he would be strong for her; he did not lose Kara the two even so saw each other every time he was back in national city. He had found her one night crying on the balcony he had simply sat with her and held her when she needed him. He had told her that she was always there to take care of him that this time he could help her for a little while.

Carter had been angry with her at first, but he had realised how much she was hurting he had gone to her and held her knowing that she needed to know that he could at no time hate her. She felt scared and alone. The world would not at any time see this Cat Grant the world would never know that she had insecurities the world would never know that when she fell in love, she fell hard and when she let go of love it crushed her.

Board meetings where she would have to physically show up at Catco were scheduled around making sure that she would not run into Kara, she was not sure her heart could take seeing Kara's smile in person, her heart could not stay away from that smile, she would gravitate her lonely heart would not be able to let go of Kara it would cling to her through thick and thin until it fell again for another. She did not want to fall for another though that would mean leaving behind the memories the mornings.

 _Kara woke up late it was Saturday morning she rushed into the kitchen she usually tried to get some breakfast for Carter and Cat before they woke up, she may not have been much of a cook when they first started dating, but she had soon learned under Cat's careful tutelage. She walked in order to find Cat and Carter laughing while making breakfast enough to feed an army or a hungry kryptonian. Kara smiled at the sight not to mention the smell of bacon and pancakes._

" _So supergirl do you want bacon or sausage with your pancakes?" Cat asked with a smirk on her face, she saw how happy Kara looked in that moment. A smile gracing her beautiful face it felt right this was their little family._

" _Is both an option angel"_

Kara's words still hung in her mind as she let a another tear roll down her face. They had spent that morning watching cartoons with Carter they had laughed that morning like she had not laughed in years. How she had managed to get so lucky she did not know, but she was glad to have the love Kara had given so willingly she had smiled so brightly. Cat remembered how she had broken that smile how tears had fallen from those perfect blue eyes those eyes that would look at her like she had hung the stars in the sky.

Blue eyes would forever haunt her dreams and her waking memories those perfect eyes that would light up when she spoke about her culture those eyes that held so much pain and so much suffering those eyes that constantly saw happiness in all the world. Kara saw the good oh, she had seen the good in Cat and there was no doubt in Cat's mind that Kara now regretted seeing that good she was surprised, she had not heard of Kara calling her heartless or a bitch but then again, could Kara ever be cruel or mean to her.

Cat curled up once again alone cold and tired her emotions having exhausted her no amount of traveling or music had been able to get rid of the feeling or the lack of feeling. She hated waking up and not feeling the familiar heat of Kara's body next to hers, she hated that she hated herself for leaving she hated her lonely heart for wanting to run back she hated her heart for telling her to run away before Kara could hurt her at least if Kara had hurt her; she would have been able to hate her but the only person she could hate at this point was herself.

A.N. i'm sorry for the angst and i apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes and for the wait I am working on a few multi chapter fics that have taken most of my attention so it may be longer between updates on this one


	13. Oblivious mother

They had decided after three years together to have a baby after going from doctor to doctor and months of figuring out who would carry the child and whose genetics were used because of course Alex Danvers would look for the most scientific solution she could find even when it came to the life of her own child. Alex had begun to get more downdraught after the third attempt at conception had not worked out so Maggie had been rather careful over the last few weeks to not get her wife's hopes up too much for fear of breaking her heart if things went wrong. So Maggie had not yet told her wife that she had found out that she was pregnant but she had also not exactly avoided telling her either she simply was waiting for Alex to notice on her own.

Maggie never hid the morning sickness Alex was just already at work by the time Maggie woke up. Maggie had not been silent when it came to some of the things that now caused her more pain Alex had just tossed up the breast pain for an odd punch Maggie must have taken. For someone with a genius IQ she could seriously be an idiot especially seeing as every day Maggie dropped some pretty obvious hints at alex but they all seemed to go over her wife's head. Do not get her wrong she absolutely loved how alex could sometimes be oblivious to little things that people tried to communicate it was one of the things she and Kara had in common. She had spent the last two weeks dropping those hints and Alex seemed no closer to figuring it out all though the rest of the super group seemed to have caught on to Maggie's hints.

James and Maggie had been grilling one evening for the monthly barbeque that Maggie and Alex held for the group when Maggie had suddenly found herself running to the toilet and throwing up. James had rushed after her forgetting about the food on the grill Alex had not been far behind him Alex told James to hold her hair back and she would get a thermometer to check and see if Maggie was running a fever she also said she would cancel the bbq for today until Maggie got better. James bent down while Alex was gone and asked Maggie if Alex knew that she was pregnant or if he should just keep the information to himself until further notice. It had surprised Maggie how fast the photographer had caught onto her pregnancy.

Eliza was the next to figure it out they were at family dinner, they had started having family dinner at least once a week ever since the whole situation with Jeremiah had gone down it had become the family's coping method to stick together. Maggie had made a quip about not being able to take half of the pain relievers she wanted to take for her bruises from the job and Alex had simply said that she was not aware that Maggie was allergic to any pain meds. While Eliza had a look of realization cross her face she looked back to alex and just rolled her eyes leaning over to maggie and giving her a hug then saying that she bet thirty dollars that it would take another two weeks for Alex to figure out that Maggie and her were expecting.

Kara would not have found out if it had not been for her super powers so in Maggie's book that was cheating when it came to the game of who could figure out she was pregnant. Kara had heard the child's heartbeat and mistaked it for someone breaking into Maggie and Alex's home so she had rushed over as quickly as kryptonian possible. Just to find Maggie sitting on her couch watching tv. Kara nearly gave maggie a heart attack with the little stunt, Kara proceeded to meticulously check the house for a intruder just to give maggie a very confused look until it hit her and a giant smile spread across her face. She super sped over to Maggie and gave her a gentle hug even by human standards. She then proceeded to jump around excitedly about how she was going to be an aunt and asking if she could touch Maggie's stomach.

Kara, Eliza and James had been betting on when the other member of the super friends would figure out that Maggie was pregnant. Maggie had not expected J'onn to be the first to figure it out but apparently Kara's thoughts had given it away as her head had been filled with her plans to spoil Maggie and Alex's child as much as the reporter could afford to J'onn had quietly offered his congratulations and told her if they needed anything that all she had to do was call he may also have bet that it would take Alex another three weeks for her to figure it out. By that point Maggie was about two months along in her pregnancy she herself had given alex another two weeks to figure it out or she would simply blurt it out over dinner.

They were at game night that saturday playing mario kart Maggie was not always the best at this game although she was ruthless and willing to blue shell anyone just to win. Maggie was usually the most chill of the group during this game. This Saturday though was different maggie was shouting just as loud as Kara, making Lena the only calm one in the room Lena was right next to Kara biting her lip as she focused the lip biting may have been distracting Kara from the game as Kara cept glancing back at her girlfriend.

" You are going down!" Maggie shouted at Winn as she zoomed into third place she had a complete look of focus upon her face it was awful intimidating. " beat that you Idiots!" maggie said as she threw three red shells at the leaders and Winn who was behind her.

" Maggie are you ok you seem a bit to into the game" Lena said, Lena was in last place and Maggie just ignored the ceo's question not wanting to break her concentration.

" i think she has been switched with a body snatcher she has been acting oddly emotional all month" alex said jokingly at first then suddenly a look of realization hit her as everything fell into place. Alex completely froze allowing her cart to go driving off a cliff. Winn just looked at her with confusion and Kara, James and of course Lena shared a knowing look, Kara had told lena almost immediately after finding out. Alex just looked from Maggie's face to her stomach and back a few times her mouth hanging open as she finally put all of the pieces together all of the little quips made since now how Kara seemed to be extra careful with Maggie and how Lena and James had stopped bringing beer to game night.

" You all knew and no one told me" Alex said standing up and pointing accusingly around the room at her friends. Kara James and Lena had the decency to look apologetic as Winn and Lucy simply looked confused with what was going on.

" no they did not Only Kara and James knew along with your mom" Maggie said still focused on winning the race as everyone else had seemed to stop after the outburst. " i will talk to you in the kitchen after we finish this race" Maggie said now putting all of her attention back into the game.

A few minutes later Maggie was pulled out of the game by her wife who pulled her into the kitchen of their home. Maggie tried not to smile to much or laugh as alex cept making hand motions but not actually saying anything it was as if her brain had over loaded due to the new information she had just found out.

" babe are you going to just stand there making insane gestures or are you ever going to say anything." Maggie teased at her wife.

" you're pregnant , You're pregnant!" alex was getting gradually more and more excited. She lifted her wife up in her arms and spun them around.

" How could i not have noticed before, you have to be around two months along!" The agent shouted excitedly a huge smile had taken over her face. A matching one was on maggie as well the two seemed to have forgotten in their excitement that there were other people in the home as back in the living room Winn and Lucy sat having dropped their controllers after hearing the first shout of you're pregnant. The two just cept looking around the room for some other reaction but only found the rooms other occupants to be exchanging money.

A.N. thank you for reading I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and i apologize for the long wait time I have been focused on finishing some multi chapters I have been working on I may post them soon.


	14. Chapter 14

I am sorry to tell you all that I have been rather busy and quite sick as of the last week so I am not able to do much writing I am trying my best but i am really under the weather at the moment so I am sorry.


	15. Truth serum

TRUTH SERUM

Kara had a rather unfortunate incident in the lab earlier that day, she had been checking in with Alex before going to lunch with Lena. Alex had been working on some new serum, a truth serum, it would work similarly to how wonder woman's lasso did or at least it would have the same effects, the serum would add mental pressure with each question asked, whenever the subject would tell a lie, or refuse the question, they would get closer to blurting out the truth.

It had been a complete accident, the serum was designed so that it did not have to be ingested, but could be absorbed through the skin. Kara had been leaning against one of the tables, she had no clue it was behind her the serum was knocked over as she was leaving just a small amount of it managed to make it's way onto her skin, she had not even noticed it.

Kara was feeling a bit off as she made her way into Lena's office, she felt a bit of pressure in the back of her mind it was not pain or discomfort just an odd pressure, that she could not pinpoint. She smiled brightly as she got off the elevator, she waved over to Lena's assistant it was some temp she had, her name was Aron or something like that Lena had mentioned it offhandedly the other day.

" hey I seem to have forgotten your name" Kara found herself saying, without really thinking about it. Some of the odd pressure in her head lessened with her words. Her mind suddenly shot to the project Alex had been telling her about, a truth serum

" It's Andrea Miss Danvers," The woman said curtly, from behind the desk, she was not all that fond of Kara's random appearances.

Kara stopped for a second, trying to figure if she had been affected by the serum but she passed it off as her simply being on edge, she shook her head and went into Lena's office. Lena was on the phone, and paused from her debate with whomever was on the other line in order to send Kara a smile before continuing. Lena motioned towards the couch with her hand. After a few minutes the call finally ended, Lena sighed as she got up smiling brightly at Kara who took in her appearance, she wore one of her usual business outfits, she looked beautiful as always.

" You look beautiful Lena" Kara stated ,before she could stop herself. She had to hold her hands back from covering her mouth as the words came out without her permission. She was so focused on avoiding eye contact with Lena that she missed the blush that had risen on the CEO's face. "You always look beautiful though"

" thank you Kara," Lena said, as she sat down next to the reporter a slight blush still on her face. She opened her mouth to complement Kara but she saw the look of worry on Kara's face, and she stopped herself.

" Kara you look worried, what's wrong" Lena said, her brow furrowed with worry.

" I think i might have been affected by one of my sisters experiments" Kara omitted the part about the deo and supergirl, it cased the pressure in her head to spike it made her limbs feel like they had pinpricks in them.

"You are getting paler Kara, I'm going to call your sister you stay right here, and why don't you lay down that should help some" Lena said she put a hand on Kara's forehead but found she was not running a fever despite the fact that she had grown much paler just seconds before.

" Lena," Lena's head snapped over to look at Kara ready to rush to her side. "How are you so perfect it's like impossible for anyone to be perfect, but then the universe had you and now there is a perfect person." Kara said, her eyes were wide as she seemed to be trying to stop herself from speaking.

" you really must not be feeling well,l give me your phone so I can call your sister." Lena outstretched her hand Kara quickly gave over the phone.

Lena opened the phone and immediately called Alex she was worried about, Kara who was getting paler as the seconds ticked by, Kara cept opening and closing her mouth. She took a breath as the phone rang trying to calm herself but it seemed to have no effect on her.

" Kara what's up, I'm in the middle of something."

" Alex it's Lena, Kara is with me and she said seems to be sick or something, I think she said she may have been affected by one of your experiments" Lena said quickly.

" shit, I should have known what ever you do, do not ask her any questions, she is under the influence of an unstable experimental serum, just hold her hand and keep her calm, I will be right there" Lena took a sharp intake of breath, and looked over at the reporter who was laying on her couch.

" ok i will stay with her we are in my office, I will have my assistant let you up as soon as you get here." Lena said her voice shaky with fear.

"Lee, my sister is gonna be so mad at me." Kara said, as lena reached her. She reached out to grab onto the ceo, searching for some anchor from the oncoming confusion with in her mind and body.

" she knows it was an accident Kara, none of us will be mad at you." Lena rubbed her thumb over Kara's hand, trying to help calm the reporter. Kara nodded in response to Lena's words.

" Lena it hurts," Kara said her voice weak, she had this look on her face it was pained but not severely like when one had the flu and just could not get up. " will you snuggle with me Lena, snuggling makes me feel better." Kara gave Lena her puppy face in full force.

" Well if it helps you feel better than i will gladly take one for the team and snuggle with you," Lena teased trying to lighten Kara's mood.

Kara scooted herself over to make room for Lena on the couch. Lena gently laid herself on the couch, and Kara situated herself so that she was partially on top of Lena laying her head on Lena's chest. Her forehead had heated up some it worried Lena as she began running her fingers through Kara's hair.

Alex arrived ten minutes later Andrea rushed her up to the office as quickly as she could. She may not have been particularly fond of Miss Danvers but she had seen the state that Kara was in, and it was certainly not good. Alex rushed into the room tired from lack of sleep over the last few day but still running, after finding out her sister was hurting it had given her plenty of energy.

" how long has she been like this?" Alex asked worriedly as she and Lena helped Kara walk to the elevator. Lena tried to think if it was before or after she had asked Kara a question.

" she was off when she got here she said some things not bad, but still kind of out of nowhere and then I asked her how she was, and it seemed to go downhill from there." Lena said the two let Kara lean up against the wall of the elevator as they made their way down.

It took half an hour to get Kara to the deo Alex had been to worried and tired to care if Lena found out her sister's identity she figured that Lena had figured it out already.

" Alex what happened to have Kara affected this way nothing I can think of should affect a kryptonian like this," Lena said once they were inside the facility. Lena had refused to leave Kara's side since she had started getting worse.

" this is top secret but I will probably need your help so, Kara accidentally spilled some of an experimental truth serum on herself"

" truth serum," Lena repeated her head going back over how Kara had called her beautiful, and the other small things Kara had said since she had arrived at Lena's office.

It took another forty minutes for Kara to get the truth serum cleared up and out of her system, and when it was Lena was there at her side. A huge smile on her face as she realized that maybe, her crush on Kara was not so one sided after all.

I apologize for the wait I have been sick and working more on some multi chapter fics that I am almost ready to post. I hope this chapter will make up for the long wait


	16. Punched in the face by her sexuality

It was supposed to be a normal morning, Kara would head to her locker and get her books, and then she would head to homeroom. It all went sideways though, and rather quickly, as she tried to opened her locker, out of the corner of her vision she saw movement. Before she could move or turn out of the way a fist collided with the side of her face, it was not a hard hit, she had taken worse from school bullies. It shook her up though, as she dropped her bag on the ground.

" Oh my god Kara, I am so sorry," the one and only Lena Luthor had punched her in the face. She was not mad, mostly because she could not focus on anything but the fact that Lena knew her name.

Lena quickly came closer to Kara cupping the other girls face in her hands, Kara had yet to form any words as Lena looked at her face searching for any sign of injuries. Kara could not help but notice just how pretty Lena was, she was so much cuter than Mike, who was a few lockers down. She thought that she would much rather date Lena Luthor than date Mike Matthews, he was an asshole.

'Damn i'm not straight!' went through Kara's mind as Lena looked at her, and wow did Lena have such beautiful eyes and her hands were so soft. Kara found herself leaning into Lena's touch, although the other girl took it as Kara feeling faint and became even more worried for Kara's well being.

In the back ground Jack Sphere, was looking at the two he was between laughter and guilt. He and Lena were the best of friends Kara had never seen the two argue over anything before.

" I did not mean to punch you Kara, I am so sorry, Jack dodged, and my fist kindof just hit you," the black haired girl turned Kara's face, to check where the punch had landed more thoroughly. Lena ran her fingers gently over the side of Kara's face.

Kara was sure, that if the other girl could not see the blush that was creeping up her face, then she could most certainly feel how fast her heart was now racing. She tried to calm herself by breathing deeper and slowly, but it did nothing to help her situation. In the back ground, Jack had now started to laugh at the two of them. She had yet to say a word back to Lena unable to form and sentences.

"Your hands are soft" Kara accidentally blurted out, she immediately moved away from Lena to cover her mouth, but Lena grabbed her hands, worry written across her face along with a slight blush that had managed to make it's way onto Lena's face as well.

" thanks, but i think that you may have gotten a concussion or something," Lena said, trying to check Kara's eyes for dilation, and any other signs of a concussion. When she notice Kara's perfect blue eyes were slightly more dilated than they should have been, she became more worried. If she had hurt the girl then not only would she end up having no chance with her crush, but she would also get detention or get suspended.

" I'm fine I promise." Kara said, stuttering over her words trying to dissuade the other girls guilt at accidently punching her, Kara did wonder why Lena had been trying to punch Jack though.

" no, no, you aren't getting off that easy, miss Danvers," Lena said, teasingly at Kara who was already trying to get back to her locker, and Lena was not about to let an injured Kara Danvers get herself even more injured.

" I'm fine Miss Luthor," Kara jabbed back just as teasingly as the other girl had at her. Lena laughed a little, at Kara calling her Miss Luthor it was such a foreign sound to hear herself referred to as.

" No, I'm not going to believe that, until you have been checked out by the nurse," Lena said, her voice authoritative.

" You don't need to do that Lena, I'm sure you need to get to class." Kara said, trying to dissuade Lena from her worry.

" so I will be late to homeroom, I would feel better knowing that you are ok." Lena said, taking Kara's hand and leading her down the hall towards the nurse's office.

Kara was unable to keep her mind from wandering to how Lena was keeping her hand clasped in Kara's. Kara stumbled along uncoordinatedly behind Lena, trying to keep up with the other girl. She managed to stay calm ish, while they walked down to the nurse's office. The two barely exchanged any words as they went along.

Lena and Kara walked into the nurse's office hand in hand, Lena was inwardly freaking out about whether or not she should let go of kara's hand, or if she should keep holding it because kara was so warm, and she really liked holding Kara's hand, but what if Kara did not like holding Lena's hand. She shook herself out of her thoughts, she was not her mother she did not thrive on gay angst.

" what can I do for you two?" the nurse said, coming up to the duo looking them up and down searching for any major signs of injury immediately.

" Kara here accidentally got p-"

" I got hit by a locker door by accident," Kara said interrupting Lena, Kara knew that the nurse would have to report Lena, if she was told that Lena punched another student, and Kara did not want to get Lena in trouble.

" oh did you now," The nurse said rather sarcastically, usually kids did not come to her when they got hit by locker doors, most of the time they just shook it off and kept going.

" she got hit pretty hard, and she was a bit disoriented for a while, and she kind of seemed like she might have a concussion." Lena said, trying to help Kara deal with the rather judgey nurse.

" ok I guess I can check you out go sit down," the nurse motioned for Kara to sit on the seat. " and you can go, get to home room," she said to Lena.

" I want to stay with her, It's my fault she is hurt in the first place." Lena said, reaching out and once again holding Kara's hand.

from where the blonde sat on the chair she could see the determination on Lena's face. The same determination that Lena had when arguing with a teacher over one of the answers on a test. It was one of the things she liked about Lena, the popular girl was never afraid to stand up for herself when she had been wronged. Kara looked up at Lena feeling her heart beat faster as the other girl stood her ground about staying by Kara's side.

" Ok then, just stay out of my way." the nurse said, as she went to grab the tool that shines in their eye. "I need you to look at this for me,"

The nurse shone a light in Kara's eye, causing Kara to startle a little bit and squeeze Lena's hand. She had never dealt well with sudden things like lights or people suddenly talking to her from where she could not see. Lena seemed to notice, that in the moment and offered Kara a comforting squeeze back. Soon enough the nurse was done looking at Kara's eyes. The two could hear the bell ring signaling the beginning of first period.

" I can't tell if anything is wrong, but if you have any pain in your head or dizziness come back, and I can send you home." the nurse said, she turned back to Lena and Kara looking for an acknowledgement from the blonde.

" got it." Lena said speaking for both of them.

" now let me get you two a pass for first period." she quickly wrote down a pass for both of the girls and handed it over to them, before shooing them out of the office.

" thanks for coming with me," Kara said her hand still intertwined with Lena's as they leisurely made their way down the hall.

" it is my fault you got punched, the least I could do was take you to the nurse Kara," Lena said it as if it was the simplest thing, but to Kara ,who most people would not even give her the time of day, it meant the world.

" I have taken a lot worse punches by other people here" she said, off handedly trying to make Lena feel better about the whole situation.

Stopping in her tracks and pulling Kara back, due to the blonde having not stopped walking, she looked at the other girl with complete shock written on her face. Shock turned to worry in an instance as Kara looked at Lena with an expression that showed that it was not just a one time thing that had happened to Kara.

" wait one second, who?" Lena said, trying to get Kara to spill the beans on whoever had laid a hand on her.

" it really doesn't matter" Kara said, ducking her head and closing herself off again. Lena looked offended by the idea that anything that happened to Kara did not matter.

" it really does Kara" Lena said, pressing the subject further her worry for the blonde had grown immensely since they had left the nurse's office. She was starting to get mad, not at Kara, but at whatever ass hole had decided to hurt this walking ray of sunshine, that would never hurt a fly.

" please don't I really don't want to talk about it." Kara said her voice pleading and desperate. It made Lena's heart melt.

" Ok, ok" Lena relented, although she vowed that she would be keeping an eye out for anyone trying to hurt the blonde, and she would make sure that they had hell to pay. No one would be able to hurt Kara if she had any say in it.

"Thank you, Lena" Kara said softly. Lena usually like the sound of Kara saying her name but this time it struck a chord in her heart with how weak and frail the blonde sounded.

"Well I have to get to class i'm going to check in on you later ok," Lena said putting her hand on Kara's shoulder.

Lena walked away, and went to grab her backpack up from in front of her locker before making her way into the latin class. Kara slowly walked to her locker, mulling over her new revelation in her head, she guessed that her feelings toward Lena weren't that of jealousy but that of having a crush on the other girl, it was no wonder that she had never been able to hate the girl even though she had long since been trying to convince herself that was what the feelings were.

Opening her locker three books fell out onto Kara's head, surprising her usually she was able to catch the books before they fell on her, but she was far to occupied trying to get over the fact that lena had been late to class for Kara, Lena had held her hand, Lena had worried over her well being. She got her books together trying to focus, after all she had a math quiz to take.

Kara walked into the classroom, and was not pleased with her, he hated when people were late he gave her an angry look as she handed him her note. She went over to her seat in the middle of the class, she sat between James and Jack. If it were up to her she would be up a few math classes, as the things they had her doing here felt like it was for preschoolers.

Kara had been told by her foster parents, that she needed to hide her genius from the world, although her powers had not fully come in yet, giving away how much math and science she knew would draw suspicion and too much attention to her. So Kara pretended to struggle with simple subjects that she used to excel at while on Krypton.

" are you ok Kara," Jack said leaning over his desk to check on her. The two rarely talked but Jack was a nice guy, she knew that Jack and Lena were practically best friends and inseparable the whole school used to think that they were dating, but Kara knew differently after all she had a locker next to him and Christina since fourth grade.

" yeah I'm fine, no damage done" She whispered back. Jack opened his mouth to respond to Kara but was cut short.

" quite I am passing out the quiz you talk you get a zero." Mr. Jenson bellowed around the room.

He passed the quiz down the rows, she tried to be slow filling in the answers although she could have solved all of them in a millisecond, if she wanted to. She had a method of filling in tests she would compile the answers in her head first, and then go back before even making a mark on the page and do them again, then finally fill them in. wait a few minutes and then turn in her quiz, it had always made her the second or third person to get up and turn in the test or quiz.

She took her quiz up to the front of the room and put it in on top of the first one, Jack's, Jack almost always was the first person to turn in the test or quiz. She sat back in her seat and pulled out a book to read, she saw that Jack had managed to sneak his phone into the class and he was texting Lena. She did not mean to look at who he was texting but she still saw it. The simple thought of the brunettes name filled her head with the feeling of Lena's hand in hers.

The book that Kara had pulled out was, useless as no matter how much she stared at the page she could not get her mind to focus on reading all she could think of was Lena. how her green eyes shone brightly whenever she talked about science. The way the brunette walked with such confidence, how she did not care what others said about her she always kept her head up high.

How had Kara not seen it sooner, she could not think of a time she did not find Lena to be beautiful. She was always beautiful, Kara had just always mistaken her thoughts of the other woman's beauty for that of envy or anger.

A.N. this was inspired by my tumblr post about how I found out I wasn't straight by getting punched and got stuck in my head when someone commented imagine your otp on it and then this happened so I hope you enjoyed it, it's a bit longer than usual but I actually edited this one and posted it on tumlr too.


	17. Chapter 17

this chapter contains smut

The sun had risen coming through the windows of the penthouse, Lena smiled waking up slowly. She could feel Kara pressed against her the other woman must have gotten home late the last night. Lena leaned back into Kara's arms she had stayed up most of the last night waiting on Kara, but she had fallen asleep before the hero had arrived.

She and Kara had finally managed to get a night off, when some random alien decided that it would be the perfect time to attack the city. That alien had managed to get one hell of a beat down, no doubt as the two had been interrupted in the middle of stripping each others clothes off by the sudden alien attack. Kara had a penchant for being rather rough with the villains unfortunate enough to have managed to interrupt her and Lena.

Lena was brought out of her thoughts, as a hand wormed it's way past the band of Lena's underwear, Lena leaned into the touch as Kara's hand came to rest on her core, her thumb right above Lena's clit.

" mm morning beautiful" Kara said, voice still gruff from sleep it made Lena shiver.

" morning to you too Kara, when did you get in last night?" Lena leaned into Kara's body, pressing her ass firmly against the kryptonian's front.

" just after one, I'm pretty sure I owe Alex an apology, I may have yelled a little at the deo"

" well now they will think twice about interrupting you, when you are trying to get laid" Lena said laughing.

The laughter quickly turned into a moan, as Kara pressed her thumb lightly around Lena's clit giving just enough pressure to tease the other woman. Lena pushed herself into kara's touch, looking for some relief. The night before she had spent waiting for Kara to come back, was catching up to her again. She was becoming desperate as Kara teased her. One hand making it's way up Lena's stomach, brushing over her skin sending sparks of heat through Lena.

A small whimper escaped Lena's mouth, as Kara continued her ministrations, around her clit and her left hand made it's way up her midsection, her fingers ghosting under Lena's breasts. Lena took one hand and forced Kara's hand to her core.

" my my aren't we eager," Kara husked into Lena's ear, sending shivers down Lena's spine, making her buck her hips into Kara's hand.

" don't tease me Kara please." Lena whimpered, before turning her head to meet Kara in a kiss.

Thier tounge's fought for dominance as they kissed, Kara's fingers began to trace circles around Lena's entrance, the brunet struggled to keep herself still while still trying to get release. Kara seemed to take pity on her lover, as she dipped a single finger into Lena's heat. Lena released a whimper, and pulled back from the kiss. Kara began to attack Lena's neck with light nips and kisses. As the younger woman bucked into Kara's touch.

" so wet for me baby" Kara husked into Lena's neck, Lena could feel the smirk on Kara's face, as the kryptonian's left hand made it's way up to her breasts.

" Mhm Kara" she moaned loudly, unable to hold back as Kara's hand came up to cup Lena's breast.

Her fingers circled the niple occasionally pinching it, causing a new wave of pleasure mixed with pain to go through Lena. Kara's finger was still pumping in and out of her at an agonizingly slow rate, that was slowly driving Lena to insanity. It was nowhere near enough to make Lena cum.

" Kara please, please Kara," she begged, until she had gotten into bed with kara she would never have begged for anything in her life.

" so desperate baby," Kara slipped another finger into Lena.

" Yes Kara, yes,"

Lena was repeating Kara's name like a mantra, as the kryptonian slipped a third finger into her, and sped up her thrusts. Her moans became louder as Kara continued her ministrations. She felt herself getting closer to the edge, as Kara began to bite at Lena's neck. Lena's right hand came up to play with her own breast. She heard Kara whimper, as she continued her ministrations on Lena.

Kara could feel Lena's walls tightening around her fingers, as Lena desperately tried to hold on, she was close and getting closer by the second, as she began to grind herself into Kara's front. Lena's moans grew louder as she clenched around Kara's fingers her body beginning to shake as she came, wetness pooling even more into Kara's hand as Lena let out a silent cry. Kara slowly worked her through her orgasm, continuing to pump her fingers into the younger woman, as she rode out the final waves.

"Mmhhm, Kara." Lena's voice was scratchy and rough in the sexiest way.

" good baby, good." Kara husked into Lena's ear, her voice thick with want and need.

Lena shifted herself, moving to push Kara down onto the bed as she straddled the reporter. Kara sat up to meat Lena's lips in a hungry kiss, teeth and tongues clashing as they fought for dominance. Lena pushed on Kara's shoulders, Kara let the other woman push her back onto the bed. Kara layed looking up at Lena, waiting for the other woman to decide what to do next.

Lena grabbed the end of her t-shirt and slowly pulled it over her head, knowing how Kara was always driven crazy when Lena slowly undress. Kara's hands came up and cupped Lena's breast. Lena arched into the touch while looking down at Kara, whose eyes were blown and full of want. Lena leaned down rubbing herself on Kara's covered ab,s as she did so trailing wetness over part of Kara's shirt. Kara moaned at the sensation, Lena bit her lip with holding her own moan of pleasure.

" I want to hear you baby, please." Kara said, her voice full of lust. Lena could tell that Kara was barely holding herself back, from flipping them and taking her again.

Lena leaned down quickly and met Kara's lips in a searing kiss. She moved Kara's so that she was able to relieve the blonde of her shirt, Kara smirked as Lena took in the sight of her girlfriend's body. It could put a goddess to shame, Kara had been planning this apparently, as she wore a lacy red bra that made Lena lick her lips at the sight. No matter how many times she saw Kara like this she would always be left in awe of her girlfriend's body.

" take it off Kara" Lena commanded quickly, scooting herself back so that Kara could position herself and take off her bra.

As soon as the garment hit the floor, Kara found herself pinned under Lena as she began making her way down Kara's neck, as Kara threaded her fingers in Lena's hair while one hand stayed positioned on the brunete's ass. Kara pulled Lena up to kiss her once again, it was brief as Lena pulled back Kara still searching for Lena's lips. Lena made her way down Kara's shoulders,eventually reaching her breasts and gently began giving Kara's breasts attention.

She sucked one of the blonde's niples into her mouth, causing Kara to let out a small whimper of her name. Her hand came up to toy with Kara's other breast, as she continued her ministrations. Kara soon began to push Lena downward toward where she needed her most. Lena simply responded with a bite to Kara's nipple, that would have hurt any human but caused her to arch her back into Lena.

" lee baby, don't tease me please," Kara said, desperation lacing her voice as she continued to buck her hips against Lena's.

" now who is begging" Lena responded quickly. Only to hear Kara whimper in desperation.

Lena decided to take pity on her girlfriend and began kissing her way down kara's abs liking and biting at them as she went. Kara's hand tangled in her hair pushing, Lena further down. Kara's hips still bucking with each bite Lena placed on the kryptonian's skin. She reached the top of Kara's pants, and found that Kara had already lifted her hips desperate to have them off of her. Lena eagerly obliged pulling Kara's pants off and throwing them somewhere in the room. Kara was left only in a lacy pair of panties, that matched the bra that had long since been discarded. Lena slipped the panties aside and slowly began to circle Kara's entrance with one finger, gathering the woman's wetness onto her finger, before pulling it away and looking up at Kara as she cleaned her finger with her tongue.

Kara let out another whimper, as she bucked her hips once again, begging for Lena to allow her some release. Lena slowly took off Kara's panties and threw them aside, before leaning in and giving Kara a lick from her core up to her clit, she gathered some of Kara's wetness on her tongue savoring the taste of the kryptonian she began circling her tongue around Kara's clit, causing the blonde above her to moan.

Lena slipped two fingers into Kara making her to arch her back and breath out Lena's name again. Lena took Kara's clit into her mouth sucking on it, as Kara writhed underneath her, desperately trying to find release grinding into Lena. Kara's hand tightened in Lena's hair as she got closer and closer to her peak. She began repeating Lena's name, mixed with varied versions of fuck, gasped out between moans.

Kara's body stiffened and began shaking, as she came Lena still licking and sucking on Kara's clit she worked the woman through her orgasm. Kara pulled at Lena's hair as she pulled away from Kara's core, and pulled Lena up for a kiss tasting herself on the other womans lips, and smiling into the kiss.

" good morning Lee," Kara said, her voice thick.

" quite the good morning, miss Danvers." Lena teased back, as she snuggled herself into Kara's side.

a.n. Sorry for the long wait I have been busy sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes


End file.
